Raquel Turner
VInformation Name: :Rachel "Raquel" Turner First appearance: the jollyboys outing next appearance: sky,s the limit chance of a lunch time stage fright three men a woman and a baby Portrayed by: :Tessa Peake-Jones Born: :June 4, 1957 in Hammersmith, London Age: :31-46 Occupation: :Stripper,double cream,Magicians assistant,Housewife, Spouse(s): :Del Boy ("significant other"/fiancée) :Roy Slater (ex-Husband) divorced Children: :Damien (son) Relatives: James ( father) Audery(mother) son Damien Profile Rachel "Raquel" Turner (formerly Slater) is Del Boy's long-term girlfriend in the popular BBC sitcom Only Fools and Horses. With Only Fools and Horses moving into Season 6, writer John Sullivan wanted Del Boy to start looking for more mature women, rather than continually chasing 20-year-olds, and to have a long-term relationship, so he came up with the character Raquel for the 1988 Christmas special episode, "Dates". During the episode, Raquel was introduced to Del via a dating agency and at first the two got on well. She told Del that she was a trained actress, with ambitions to have a full-time career in the profession, although her only experiences of the business thus far had been an unsuccessful pop duo with a friend, "Double Cream", various low-key stage appearances and a one-line part in a Doctor Who episode. Raquel also mentioned that, owing to her career choice, she had long been estranged from her parents. However, she declined to mention to Del that she supplemented her income with a part-time job as a stripagram, a fact he only discovered when he unwittingly booked her for Uncle Albert's birthday party at the Nag's Head. Humiliated in front of all his friends, Del told her he didn't care to see her anymore. Despite soon changing his mind, an unfortunate arrest prevented him from meeting up with her and she left London to work in the Middle East and later the United States. It was initially intended for that to be Raquel's only appearance in the show, but a year later Sullivan wrote her into the series again, for the 1989 Christmas special, "The Jolly Boys' Outing". During the episode, Del and a group of friends were on their annual day trip to Margate and, by chance, were stranded there for the night when their coach blew up. They went to a night club in Margate that night, where Raquel was working as one part of a magician's double act. She and Del spoke again, and this time agreed to stay in touch. Shortly afterwards, Raquel moved back to Peckham with Del and, from Season 7 onwards, she became a permanent character. Thereafter, Raquel tried on several occasions to resurrect her showbusiness career, such as auditioning for Shakespeare plays (she won a role in a production, only to turn it down after discovering that she was pregnant) and appearing on stage alongside the singing dustman with a lisp, Tony Angelino, in "Stage Fright". Following the birth of her and Del's son, Damien, she became a housewife, taking over the cooking and cleaning roles from Uncle Albert. In a plot twist in "The Class of '62", it was revealed that she had been married to DCI Roy Slater, corrupt police officer and nemesis of Del, for four years. Raquel was reunited with her parents in "Time On Our Hands", when she invited them to dinner at the flat. A kind-hearted and motherly figure, in Del she met a man with a similar nature - well intentioned but ultimately with ambitions beyond his talent. Their relationship suffered several problems, and she briefly left Del in "Fatal Extraction" due to his gambling and heavy drinking, but they were ultimately reconciled, though never married, despite hints of Del's desire to marry her. Some fan fiction writers have tried to get Raquel and Del to tie the knot. Her character also changed as the show went on, moving from an ambitious woman lacking in confidence, to a tougher sarcastic one unafraid to stand up to Del's scheming and fast-talking nature. Category:Damien